


Pain

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [76]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon was once again experiencing the agony which resulted from the not-to-gentle ministrations of another THRUSH torturer. He found himself momentarily wishing that his retirement was a little closer than it was.

Movement in front of him dragged his attention back to the present and he braced himself against whatever the woman had in store. He winced and hissed at her touch.

"What is it with you men?" the nurse exclaimed. "You can go through any amount of beatings without uttering a sound, but dab at you with a damp cloth and you act like it's the worst pain ever."


End file.
